


One Last Kiss

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Community: Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Drugs, M/M, Overdosing, Short, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All good things must come to an end. Hank says goodbye to Evan the night before his wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Multi Fandom Hentai Contest for the prompt sunset.  
> Thanks to Lynx212 for the beta.

“I am sorry,” one more kiss to Evan's throat. “I love you, but the hiding and secrets is just too much.” Hank murmured softly as he moved the towel over Evan's stomach. Hank could not afford to let any evidence of their lovemaking be found. Together, they lay on the sand watching the sunset one last time as lovers.

Fingers run through his silken curls as he whispers, “I wish we could change things,” followed by a kiss to Evans jaw. “I wish we could be together publicly and openly, but we can't. I need this. I’m going to marry her in the morning.” Hank kissed him then, one last kiss to remember all the times before. The quick afternoons between appointments, the slow lazy weekends in bed determined to drive each other wild.

Evan stumbled back to his room. The one good thing about being CFO of Hank Med he knew where all the good drugs were kept.

He had no trouble finding what he wanted, no trouble at all. Item in hand, he waited for the one last kiss.

He knew death's kiss would be the sweetest of the night.


End file.
